(5)Pokemon The Next Generation: Sweet Revenge
by Sparky16
Summary: Jamie and Cid were friends, but when Cid threatens Eric life things start to get extermly ugly. Sure one of the most dramatic stories of the P.T.N.G series. A MUST READ!!!
1. Words Unspoken

ch1

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Words Unspoken  
  


The surrounding forest was dark and silent in the stillness of the night. Jamie looked around uneasily. A crumpled piece of paper in her hand explained why she was here out in the middle of no where, in the forest, at night, alone unprotected.  
  
_Meet me tonight, come alone. I want to talk as friends.  
Cid Skyler_  
  
_Friends_, that was the key word that drove Jamie to this unusual meeting place. With no pokemon for protection, she trusted him; although the others didn't quiet know why. Cid had only tried to kill and capture her a few billion times.  
  
I knew you would come a voice said calmly.  
  
Jamie jumped in surprise but gained her senses back quickly.  
  
Hey, long time no see Jamie answered.  
  
Cid replied.  
  
So why did you want to met now? One month after this whole thing started, why didn't you just join me? AND WHY IN THE HECK DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?!!!! I thought we were friends she finished meekly.  
  
Cid gave her one of his classic smirks, one she knew all to well. He decided to side skip her first question. First off, I wouldn't join you if my life depended on it, you and your little gaylord friends. I'm afraid some of it might rub off on me  
  
Jamie gave him a straight look, coming from him, that insult was completely harmless  
  
Second, my guardian is Giovanni himself. It's orders that I get rid of you or my head might roll. Besides, I won't kill you, just injure you. There's a difference.  
  
Injury can cause death Cid Jamie warned him in a cold tone.  
  
Still, I do it mostly for the scare, you know I've always loved to scare you  
  
Jamie sighed.  
  
Cid continued If you were ordered to kill me, you'd do it to, wouldn't you?  
  
Jamie crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow in question as she answered bluntly   
  
Cid shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. Jamie leaned up against a tree and closed her eyes sighing in thought. Finally she decided to ask the real question So why did you _really_ want to meet me here. Surely it wasn't just as friends  
  
You're right the boy answered.  
  
Jamie looked back at Cid; almost instantly the color drained from her face. Cid had pulled a small hand gun from his own pocket and was pointing it at Jamie.  
  
Cid smiled So long friend  
  
Jamie look out!  
  
A pull of the trigger, the sound of the shot, a gasp of pain, and the sound of Jamie hitting the ground. Jamie lay motionless on the ground, she felt like a body was weighing her down. Then she realized something, there was no pain, had she died. No!  
  
She opened her eyes and sat up, only to have a horrified sight meet her eyes. Sprawled on the ground like a rag doll, clinging to his side in pain, was Eric! He had pushed Jamie out of the way and had taken the shot. The sight broke her heart. His features were unmistakable.  
  
Jamie yelled as he dropped to his side. She cradled his upper body against hers, she could hear him gasping for breath and moaning in pain.  
  
Eric, no she choked, not surprised when her voice came out reed thin.  
  
Then, something inside of her gave way, triggering er emotions to change from pure heartbreak to hot uncontrolled rage and hatred.   
  
looks like I got a special two for one deal Cid laughed.  
  
Eric turned slightly in Jamie's hold, at the same time he moaned in pain. That did it! Jamie set the injured boy down carefully and grabbed one of his pokeballs. She stood up and looked at Cid. Her brown eyes where filled with the fires of her own rage. Cid backed away a step, unsure of what the girl might do.  
  
She sighed heavily and looked down with closed eyes. Some events you can walk away from she opened her eyes Most is even forgivable Jamie's voice was cold and hard, it scared Cid. She looked back up at him with pure hate as she finished But this is not forgivable. Friend or not, you'll pay for this Cid!  
  
Then without a second's hesitation she threw the pokeball at the lone boy.  
  
NIDOKING, FISSURE STRIKE! she yelled.  
  
Eric's Nidoking didn't even glance back to know it's trainer was down, as it appeared from the ball and landed on the ground causing it to shake violently. Instantly, the giant pokemon slammed his fist into the rocky soil making a bolt of pure energy tear through the cold hard earth at screaming speeds towards Cid!   
  
Oh sh__ Cid could not finish as he was instantly tele ported. Nidoking's attack hit the tree that was behind Cid with so much force that it exploded. The pieces of sharp wood and bark bounced off of Nidoking's rock-hard hide as he covered the kids, protecting them. Jamie sat up and Eric, who was in obvious pain, moaned as Jamie removed her hand from his side. She looked at it nearly fainting at the sight of blood all over her hands and lap.  
  
Jamie cursed under her breath. We need to get him back to the Pokemon Center before she quickly shook the thought out of her head. Eric's Nidoking gently picked up the boy and the trio ran from the scene.  
  
  
  
They were at the center in a New York Minute, and immediately Jamie broke down as soon as she was in the door. Her uncontrollable cries could be heard through out the center as she yelled at the top of her lungs. HELP!!! SOMEBODY!!! ANYBODY!!! NURSE JOY HELP!!!  
  
Nurse Joy came running down the hallway seemingly annoyed. What's goin_  
  
Nurse Joy help!, he's been shot! Jamie cried over her choking tears. Chansey quickly tore down the hallway with a stretcher. Eric was put on it and wheeled into surgery.  
  
~  
  
HELP!!! SOMEBODY!!! ANYBODY!!! NURSE JOY HELP!!!  
  
Melissa, Paul, Mike and Katie scrambled out of their beds, flew out the room and shot down the hallway to see Jamie standing in the middle of the lobby alone, balling her eyes out and yelling for Eric. The lower part of her pink cover top and her hands and arms were soaked in blood.  
  
They ran to her aid and were relieved to see that it wasn't her own blood. They tried to calm the hysterical girl but she just kept crying out for Eric.   
  
Where is he? Paul asked Mike, who in turn just shrugged.  
  
Jamie, still in hysteria, answered he's been shot it's all my fault! over sobs and gasping breaths.  
  
The others were stunned.   
Oh my god, he got shot?! Melissa repeated.  
By a gun? Paul asked.  
  
Jamie just nodded as she continued to breakdown.  
  
By who? Katie asked.  
  
Jamie was still crying to hard to answer. Melissa forced the sobbing kid to look at her and in a slow straight tone she repeated katie's question. Jamie, who shot Eric?  
  
The shaken girl answered without hesitation she bellowed out, then went back into a crying fit. No one knew what to do but feel sorry for both her and Eric.  
  
You girls take her back to the room, get her cleaned up and changed. Me and Mike will wait here in case something comes up. We'll tell you if something does. Paul said.  
  
The girls agreed then coaxed Jamie back to the room.  
  
Paul sighed and shook his head She's taking this hard  
  
Of course she would or have you forgotten Mike said.  
  
Paul passed him an eased, relaxed look and replied No Mike, I haven't forgotten. None of us have besides the girls  
  
Give it time, they're already showing signs of_  
  
Forget it Mike Paul broke in We already have more important matters on our hands  
  
You're right Mike apologized. Both boys waited outside the surgery room patiently.  
  
~  
  
Melissa and Katie got all the died blood off off Jamie's arms and hands. They even went as far as preparing a nice hot shower for her and left her to clean up better and change. Jamie didn't take long with her shower and was changed into her nighty in half an hour, at the most, but she silently wept afterwards. She couldn't stop thinking about Eric. Why had she gone to meet Cid, why hadn't she told the others about it, and had Eric followed her in the first place?  
  
*A knock on the door*  
  
Jamie, are you alright hun? Katie asked.  
  
Jamie didn't answer and the two walked in to see her crying in silence.  
  
Oh, Jamie Melissa said gently.  
  
As they calmed her she kept repeating something. It's all my fault Jamie kept claiming as she wept.  
  
It's not your fault Jamie Melissa insisted.  
  
How did you know this would happen Katie pointed out.  
  
Why don't we go see the boys and you can tell us what happened Melissa said. 


	2. The Blame's On Chu!

ch2

Pokemon the Next Generation  
The blame's on chu!  
  


The group sat in the lobby gathered around Jamie. The shaken girl swallowed what little pride she had left and told her side of the story.  
  
Yesterday I had received a note from Cid saying that he wanted to see me, a meeting between friends. Since we were good friends in our dimension I figured it would be okay. The note said to come alone and not tell anyone.  
  
Stupid me, I should have figured he'd pull something like this. He's changed. He's not the person I used to know, and worst of all, I didn't tell you guys. Now Eric's hurt and he_ she was getting all chocked up again.  
  
Jamie what happened next? Mike asked patiently.  
  
I don't know, I was just talking to Cid and the next thing I knew he_ Jamie held her breath for a moment to try and focus, finally she went over her sobs and said After Cid pulled out the gun, he pulled the trigger. But Eric had appeared out of no where and took the shot for me by pushing me away. Now I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to him. It's all my fault!  
  
Jamie, it not your fault Melissa assured her. Jamie didn't get it.  
  
He used you, Jamie Katie explained.  
  
Jamie didn't want to hear anymore on the topic I'm going outside to get some fresh air and she got up and left.  
  
The other watched Jamie leave and then they turned to each other. I can't believe Cid would use her like that Katie commented.  
  
Paul sighed heavily He knew Jamie would come  
  
She's too trustworthy Mike said.  
  
Yeah, but he used their friendship, and if you ask me, that's going pretty low Melissa said.  
  
I wouldn't be surprised if she does something drastic the next time she sees him Paul concluded.  
  
Then in that case we'll have to keep a sharp eye on both of them Katie said.  
  
They all agreed.  
  
  
  
Outside, Jamie stared up into the starry night sky. The stars almost seemed to dance tonight, but why? she wasn't happy. Oh well, at least she had stopped crying.  
  
a small voice chimed.  
  
Jamie looked down to see Sparky, her pichu, and Shadow, her Eevee, looking up at her with puppy eyes. Jamie smiled sympathetically I'm sorry you two, did I wake you? she asked. They jumped up on her and started nuzzling her. You guys are sweet Jamie said.  
  
Jamie couldn't believe it. Cid was her neighbor and _was_ her best friend, he had been for several years. But ever since he came here, he was different, and know he had done this. _Nice friend'_ she thought to herself.  
  
Jamie sat outside for hours, quietly just thinking to herself; Sparky and Shadow sitting at her side just in case something should happen. Finally she decided to go back into the center. As she walked in she wasn't surprised to see Mike and the others fast asleep on the couches in the main lobby. She found herself and empty couch and was joined by her two pokepals in an attempt to get some shuteye.  
  
****  
Dream  
****  
Jamie stood in the middle of a field but she wasn't alone, and it wasn't peaceful neither. In fact she felt more like she was in the middle of World War 2. Silhouette of people and pokemon fighting, but they were not fighting each other. They were attacking something in the sky. She looked up but could see nothing but darkness, a pure inky blackness. Suddenly the sense of sound kicked in and she staggered at its intensity.  
  
The pokemon attacks, explosions, grumbles and rumbles, yelling, the screams of pain from others, mournful cries for the injured and lost, the deep heavy breathing coming from  
the sky?  
  
Suddenly everything faded out except for two shadowed figures and something in the sky, a swirling black and purple mass of thick clouds. It made a heavy deep sound that shook the ground beneath her feet like thunder, but it was not thunder, it was laughter this thing was ALIVE!  
  
Suddenly a blast of white energy shot out from the swirling mass above and came streaking down towards one of the figures. Just then the silhouette filled itself in to reveal a girl. Jamie gasped, the girl was her! and the beam was headed straight for her!  
  
Just then Jamie look out!  
  
Jamie saw herself get pushed out of the way by a second figure which she recognized instantly. It was Eric. She knew what was going to happen, who would take the deadly blast.  
  
she yelled.  
*****  
Jamie shot up wide awake, she was shaking, covered in a cold sweat, and stumped. Where had that come from?   
  
She looked over at the Pokemon Center clock and realized that she had only been asleep for about an hour. Just then Nurse Joy came walking in from one of the hallways. She looked as tired as she felt but at least she was glad to see one of the kids up. Nurse Joy motioned for Jamie to follow her and as Jamie stood up she decided against waking her friends so she left the room very quietly.  
  
She was lead to a room and was left alone outside. As Jamie opened the door she felt her heart break all over again although she held back her crying.  
  
Lying inert on the hospital bed was Eric soundlessly asleep. Jamie approached him quietly and moved a chair next to his bed and settled herself down.  
  
She looked at the sleeping boy, his breath wasn't labored anymore, t was light and normal. She stood up and leaned over him slightly and stroked his brown shaggy hair, it was a little more shaggier than his brothers but not much. Then she took his hand in hers, it was warm and soft. The feel was all too familiar and it brought her comfort.  
  
Gently she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips but pulled away. She blushed slightly in embarrassment. Slowly she sat herself back down, and still holding his hand, she kissed it gently. A tear softly dripped down her cheek as she said silently Eric, forgive me. I so sorry and she cry herself quietly to sleep.


	3. Why?

ch3

Pokemon The Next Generation  
  
  


Cid walked back into the campsite exhausted and stressed. Everyone looked up at him; Angel got up to greet him.  
  
Well how did you do? Shadow Lord asked.  
  
Cid sighed tiredly Not so well  
  
What happened? Black Demon asked.  
  
well, Jamie showed up just like I thought but just as I was about to lower the boom her little boyfriend comes out of no where and takes the shot. Next thing I know I'm being attacked. Luckily my Lil Funky Lookin' Unown teleported me out of there before any serious damage was done to my handsome body.  
  
Rough time then huh?' Angel asked.  
  
Cid just nodded then she lead him to a place on the ground. She sat down on a log behind him and started to massage his shoulders. Cid rolled his neck and moaned. He was obviously enjoying it.  
  
So those to are an item now? Black swan asked, looking up from her teen magazine.  
  
I don't think so. Besides, I don't know what that Eric kid sees in her anyway Cid replied.  
  
Swan asked.  
  
Cid scoffed Hell no, why would I be jealous of her? he countered.  
  
Well who cares, I'm getting tired of this waiting game Cid! Shadow said annoyingly I need some action he protested.  
  
I told you, before we start anything, she has to get her forth badge first Cid complied.  
  
Yeah Cid, Shadow Lord's right. We've been giving them nothing but small trouble. We've been going easy on them and frankly I'm getting sick and tired of it Demon said.  
  
Awe quit your belly aching, it's going to get you no where Angel scolded. That was the last thing spoken through out the rest of the night.  
  


*************  
Interlude  
*************  


  
Ash sat in the kitchen of Gary Oak's place. Both boys were having a cup of coffee.  
  
Ash said in frustration I don't know how much longer we can wait  
  
These things take time Ash Gary remarked.  
  
Yeah I know, and the Legendary Elite is sure taking a sweet amount of it too  
  
Calm down Ash, you talked to one of them last week. Surely there must have been some improvement, some progress Gary said.  
  
Ash sighed and answered Let me put this as bluntly as possible. There's been absolute butt kiss, zippo, diddily squat, zeltch, nil, nothing  
  
Can't be more blunt that that Gary said.  
  
We can't fight this thing alone Gary, we need them too  
  
Well, if worse comes to worse, we can always get a mind melt but I wouldn't risk it. Not on them anyway. We could even get someone to unlock their pokeballs for us Gary finished.  
  
It won't work' Ash replied They have a bond lock on all of them. And two of them need those stupid pendants  
  
Correction, twelve of them do. The two leaders pokemon Gary corrected.  
  
Ash smacked his forehead Of course!  
  
All we can do is wait Ash Gary said.  
  
Ash sighed.


	4. Jamie's Rational Decision

ch4

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Jamie's Rational Decision  
  


  
Paul, Mike, Katie, and Melissa quietly walked into Eric's room. He was wide awake and smiled when he saw his buddies; but they were shock when Eric signaled them to be quiet, but then he pointed down next to him.  
  
With her head on her arms, lying on the side of the bed, Jamie was fast asleep. Eric was stroking her head tenderly as they approached.  
  
How are are you feeling buddy? Paul asked.  
  
Better than yesterday. I have a little pain in my side from where I was shot but otherwise that  
  
We told you to be careful dude Mike said.  
  
Wait a minute Melissa interrupted angrily; just above a whisper You two knew he was gone?!  
  
Of course, he said him and Jamie were outside Mike explained.  
  
Yeah, you two were looking at magazines and were to busy talking to notice that he left Paul said.  
  
So Jamie knew you followed her Katie said.  
  
Eric shook is head No, I didn't want her to know I followed her, that's why I left after her. So she wouldn't see me  
  
Well, the point is you're alive and hopefully you'll be okay Melissa sighed.  
  
Eric nodded A full recovery  
  
That will be a big relief for Jamie Melissa added.  
  
Was she that bad? Eric asked.  
  
They all nodded with a sigh. Eric looked down at the sleeping girl. Poor thing Eric said as he continued to stroke her soft hair. I need to have a serious talk with afterward. By the way, I talked to Nurse Joy and she said I could leave today if I took it easy and got my bandages changed at the next center Eric explained.  
  
Then we'll pack up now Paul said.  
  
But I think we should wake up Jamie first Melissa finished.  
  
Katie shook the girl lightly. As Jamie opened her eyes she saw everyone staring at her. She started to yawn and stretch when a familiar voice caught her off guard.  
  
Hey there princess  
  
Jamie stopped suddenly to see Eric. Eric, you're alright! she said brightly. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him gently. Are you okay? she asked.  
  
I'm just fine he replied But are you alright?  
  
alright now she sighed. She pulled away and looked at her friends; her mood and face had taken a dramatic change from happiness to a plain look. Excuse me but I have to get ready and she walked out.  
  
Jamie wait Eric yelled We have to talk but she already gone.  
  
Doesn't matter buddy, you have to get ready Paul said, and quickly they all shuffled out.  
  
But wait Eric shouted.  
  
Paul poked his head around the corner Not another word dude, just get ready and with that he vanished.  
  
But I need help Eric said to himself.  
~  
Jamie had finished before any of them and she had sprawled herself out on a couch in the front lobby. She felt a tap on her leg and it startled her. She jumped into the sitting position but only to see that it was Eric himself.  
  
She looked down towards the floor; purposely avoiding eye contact. Eric on the other hand was not. He was just about to reach for her when_  
  
Hey guys! you ready? Paul shouted.  
  
Jamie jumped up at his voice, grabbed her stuff and pranced out the door as if nothing was wrong. As Mike helped Eric up he said boy, she's sure taking this better  
  
I'm not so certain on that Eric replied.  
  
~  
  
The clouded sky was beginning to clear as Jamie and her friends made their through Hapia City, picking up supplies, getting medicines, and looking at the cites before they headed into the mountains.  
  
Jamie had drifted off into an early morning daydream, one of her few pleasures that she was commonly caught doing, when she felt someone grab her wrist. She knew who it was, Eric. She quickly looked from the boy to her friends and shot a desperate look at the girls but it was to late. Melissa and Katie ahd found a sale at a near by clothing store and was dragging Paul and Mike with them. Jamie could see the mysterious sign from here.  
  


*50% OFF*  
ALL NEW SUMMER FASHIONS  
TODAY ONLY!!!  


  
Only something like that could drag them away from a pokemon journey, or in this case, a distressed friend. Eric still had a tight grip on her as he lead her to the middle of the city park. He soon stopped and looked at her firm and serious. She looked away miserably; she had hoped to avoid this talk. _Guess not'_ she thought.  
  
His voice was firm, and to her, it was harsh.   
Jamie why wont you look at me? Eric asked.  
  
When no answer came he turned her around and used his hand and made her look at him. Why are you ignoring me Jamie, is it because you think that this whole thing, of what happened to me, was your fault?  
  
Jamie looked down and moaned miserably.  
  
Eric sighed and tool her in to his arms for comfort and explained Well, in a way, it was your fault but it also wasn't. Cid used the friendship you two use to have to get to you, and you played along with it. You didn't know that this would happen, But when you got that note you should have told us or me. At least then I could've kept a better eye on you  
  
How did you know about the note? She asked, a little annoyed.  
  
You left it under your pillow. found it cleaning up your stuff  
  
Jamie gave him a slick look and replied I wasn't born yesterday buddy, I had it in my backpack the whole time.  
  
He smiled at her So I'm noise, sue me, but if I hadn't I would have lost you  
  
Forget about me! I nearly lost you, you idiot! Jamie countered.  
  
Eric's voice had long since softened. He gave her a gentle look. Sometimes he gave them at the funniest of moments.   
  
Well you didn't he said and you should know by now that I've been through a lot worse in some of your stories He looked at her Jamie I know your taking this hard and it's time to let it go. I know everything about you, and so I know it's hard, but I also know you kissed me last night  
  
Jamie chocked, the tears that had flowed before, during the talk, were not enough to hide her embarrassment. She looked down feeling ashamed, when she felt Eric make her look up and suddenly she felt his lips push softly down onto hers. She felt him move her arms up around his neck then he wrapped his down around her waist. Their imbrue lasted a sort while after. After they broke Eric used his sleeve and wiped a tear that stubbornly clung to her cheek.   
  
He spoke There now, I want you to forget that this whole innocent ever happened, all right?  
  
Jamie smiled and nodded Eric you're my best friend. I don't ever want you to do something so stupid ever again  
  
I won't if promise you won't He laughed.  
  
Believe me. I've done some stupid things, but never like that. I don't ever want to again! she chuckled back.  
  
That's more like the Jamie I know, now lets see if we can rescue Paul and Mike from those two shopping monsters you call your girl friends  
  
Hey, I resent that remark. Be careful boy or you might find your self in a dress tomorrow Jamie said.  
  
She started back when Eric said And Jamie?  
  
She stopped and turned back she asked.  
  
Don't forget, you can tell me anything okay? Eric said.  
  
Ditto on that one Jamie finished, and they headed back towards the city.  
  
~  
  
It was nearly and hour before the four emerged from the store. During that short period of time, Melissa and Katie had managed to buy the whole crew new wardrobe. Actually, Jamie guessed that the girls must have drained out the boys wallets then maxed out the boys' credit cards. Thus ending the shopping spree. Eric smiled, everything was the way it should be; the girls happy and the boys broke. Yep, just peachy.  
  
Jamie patted Sparky in content as the two girls explained what they bought, she knew that she'd end up wearing it all tomorrow so she totally zoned out. Plus shopping was not her cup of tea. The boys were that same, they just smiled and nodded politely. Now either Mel and Katie didn't notice or they just didn't care oh well.  
  
As they went on, Jamie's ear caught the voice of someone else. Intrigued and curious, she slipped away from the group.  
  
*****  
  
Cid leaned against a tree at the edge of the city park. The coolness the shade provided on the unexpected sunny day. At least he was in his street clothes. A black track suit, sunglasses (does he ever take them off?), and some nice runners.  
  
Only a few yards away he could see Swan and Angel checking out a sale and the poor boys they had dragged with them. They were going to be broke.  
  
Just then he heard someone whistle loudly the signal. Cid looked up to see Angel and Swan looking towards the boys who were standing on either side of a trainer that had a very nice Togipie. The trainer was just minding their own business and didn't notice the rockets.  
  
Cid nodded to them and started walking towards the trainer. Time for a little action.  
*** *  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** ** CRASH! ** **   
** ** ** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
* *  
**  
Heavy thunder rained down on Cid; the actual impact ripped through the pavement and threw debris every where. When the 100,000 volts stopped cursing through Cid's body he lay still on the ground just moaning. The sudden event had knocked him senseless.  
  
His friends quickly ignored the thieving scandal at hand and ran to Cid's aid.  
  
You alright?  
Cid can you hear us? His T.R. buddies kept asking to bring him back to reality but Cid didn't say a word. As he was helped into a sitting position the whole group heard a strong but echoey voice.  
  
  
  
They all looked up to see a small Pichu on all fours in a fighting stance. It's small black tail was erect, it big black and yellow ears were pinned back. Sparks of electricity jolted violently from its cheeks and its big black eyes were full of anger, hatred, and viciousness toward the boy.  
  
Cid got up with the help of his friends, but stood independently. He looked at the trainer behind the Pichu. The trainer that stood behind the enraged pokemon was filled with more rage than the pokemon. Cid could see it in the eyes.  
  
What are you doing here Rocket? The trainer demanded in a cold low tone. At that point two cold stares met and locked.  
  
You know Jamie, I put up with a lot of bull from you but this one tops it Cid started.  
  
A like what you did to Eric wasn't bad?! Jamie interrupted.  
  
Well, I see that I've been to easy on you. But now it stops LET'S BATTLE!  
  
Lets settle this Jamie yelled.  



	5. Ready, Set, GO!

ch5

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Ready, set, Go!  


  


*Last time*  


  
You know Jamie, I put up with a lot of bull from you but this one tops it Cid started.  
  
A like what you did to Eric wasn't bad?! Jamie interrupted.  
  
Well, I see that I've been to easy on you. But now it stops LET'S BATTLE!  
  
Lets settle this Jamie yelled.  
  


*story*  


*****  
Battle mode on  
*****  
Cid and the rest of his crew threw out their pokeballs.  
  
T.R (Shouting):   
Jamie: Sparky, Do it!  
  
Suddenly a Nidoking jumps out of nowhere to join Sparky.  
  
Eric: What do yah say we even the odds a bit  
Paul: My pleasure *and sends out his Fearow*  
Melissa: Lets do this *and sends out her Houndour*  
Katie: Finally a little action *she releases her Starmie*  
Mike: Pay back *sends out his Scyther*  
  
*Cid releases his Donphan*  
*Black Swan releases her Persian*  
*Shadow Demon releases his Ghastly*  
*Black Demon releases his Electrode*  
*Angel releases her Vaporeon*  
  
Shadow: You don't know how long I've been waiting for this  
  
Eric: I have a bet. Nidoking, Earthquake attack  
  
Nidoking roars viciously and jumps up, landing on the ground creating tremendous shock waves that race towards Shadow's Ghastly. It doesn't stand a chance and is KO'd in an instant.  
  
Shadow: Then I choose Gengar  
  
Shadow looks around to see everyone engaged in battle.  
  
Shadow: Team Rocket, lets team up and send them flying.  
  
Every rocket, but Cid, joins. Jamie's group has already done so, but not Jamie.  
  
T.R/Kids: HYPER BEAM!  
  
All ten pokemon fired their attacks at once, the oncoming attacks collided.  
  
Eric:(shouting) Everyone down!  
****  
Battle mode off  
****  
  
Everyone but Team Rocket heard this, as a result they were sent flying as the two massive attacks created a massive explosion. Black Demo sent out his Charizard and Scizor while Cid sent out Skarr, his Skarmory. Shadow's Gengar was already out as the pokemon started to catch all the falling kids.  
  
Cid swooped down and stopped in front of Jamie. He jumped off his bird and casually walked up to the girl, Angel stayed on Skarr. He eyed her evilly as the familiar sounds of cop cars raced towards the scene.   
  
I'll be back for you Jamie Cid whispered in her ear, he voice was deathly cold and it made her shutter.  
  
Cid climbed back aboard Skarr and flew away; Eric had joined Jamie as she stared out in the direction Cid had gone.  
  
I'll be waiting for you She told herself.  
  
Eric looked at her and gently stroked her copper red hair. She turned to him. His voice was plain but he couldn't hide that little hint of worry when he said The next time you two meet, don't let your anger take over. Use your judgment first he warned, and he walked off.  
  
Jamie pondered Eric's words. Was he right?  
  
~  
  
The stars in the night sky played hide and seek in and out of the clouds, but they were no less beautiful.   
  
The campfire had by now burned itself down to mere embers with no one to feed it. The girls were already fast asleep in their respected sleeping bags, and the boys were at the edge of the campsite talking, so as not to wake them.  
  
You actually kissed her?! Mike asked stunned.  
  
Well, yeah Eric repeated for the eight hundredth time that night to them.  
  
Paul shook his head in disbelief Eric, Eric, ERIC!  
  
Mike and Eric hushed.  
  
Paul continued al litter more quietly You can't just kiss her and expect everything to be back to normal, especially now. This isn't like before. Jamie's a totally different girl then what I'm trying to say is that this isn't the past and we can't keep living it you guys. And right now, our main priority is the girls and to help them  
  
Eric sighed grievingly as he felt a comforting hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Paul.   
  
Don't worry, we'll help them as much as we can and one day things will be back to the was it was when it was normal. We just need time  
  
Something we're running short of, Paul Eric pointed out.  
  
We have less than a year Mike commented.  
  
I know Paul huffed.  
  
The boys went to their beds; as Eric nestled into his he realized that Jamie, who was next to him, was dreaming. She seemed happy, so he wouldn't wake her. With a sigh of content, Eric closed his eyes and drifted off.  
~  
Dream (Jamie)  
~  
  
Jamie walked up to a door and knocked a few times. She stepped back and smiled down at Sparky who did the same when the door opened.   
Good morning Professor Jamie said happily.   
  
Oh good morning Jamie Professor Oak said.   
  
May I come in? Jamie asked.   
  
he said and stepped aside to let her in.  
  
After Jamie and Sparky walked in Professor Oak said Eric is still sleeping, I'll go wake him up.   
  
Jamie cut him off. No, no, no I'll wake him up she said, Come on Sparky she called and they ran up the stairs.  
  
When they got upstairs Jamie saw Gary standing at Eric's doorway looking a little angry.   
  
Jeese, this kid sleeps like a log, he won't wake up Gary complained.   
  
Watch the master Jamie said as she swerved around Gary and into Eric's rooms with Sparky at her heels.   
  
Jaime shook her head with a smile, Well would you look at that. Have you ever seen such a lazy excuse for a trainer and his pokemon?.   
  
Sparky shook it's head and smiled he said.   
  
Eric and his sandshrew always loved to sleep in, Jamie knew all to well.   
  
She bent down to Sparky What do you say we give them a one way wake up call  
  
  
Sparky replied happily.   
  
She nodded Okay then, go give them your good morning wake up call.  
  
Sparky jumped on Eric's bed and walked onto his chest. Okay wait for it, wait for it Jamie said while staring at the clock next to his bed on the night stand. They watched the clock tentivly waiting for the minute to turn.  
  
wait she kept saying.   
  
The minute turned.  
  
she yelled and sparky let his thundershock fly.  
  
Eric got tangled in his blanket and landed flat on the floor with a THUD!' His Sandshrew flew up and landed smack on top of him. He loosened his arm and lifted a corner his blanket that covered his face in time to see Jamie walking out of the room laughing at him.  
~  
Jamie and Eric saw two boys they had seen at the center in Viridian, the same ones that came from Pallet. Eric and Jamie ran up to them. Eric stopped them by asking Hey, what are you guys fighting about?  
  
The two bickering boys stared at each other for a moment then realized something. Both turned to Eric and Jamie then said We forget  
  
  
  
Jamie had guessed that they had been fighting for so long that they had forgotten what they were fighting about. Eric introduced himself and Jamie.   
  
Hi Eric they said, then they introduced themselves.  
  
I'm Paul one said   
And I'm Mike the other one replied.  
  
Paul and Mike turned to look behind Eric, Paul asked Hey who's the girl?   
  
Eric looked over behind his shoulder. Oh, this is Jamie he replied.   
  
Mike and Paul turned back to Eric and completely ignored Jamie. Hey Eric? Paul said Why don't you join me and Mike?  
  
Eric turned to Jamie who was rudely copying Paul's words under her breath. He turned back to Paul and Mike and asked Well, what about Jamie?   
  
Paul and Mike turned to each other Jamie who?... OH! the girl. Don't worry about her Eric she'll be fine Paul said.   
  
Yeah ditch the girl Eric and join up with us Mike continued.  
  
Eric turned towards Jamie and walked up to her. Jamie I...   
  
Jamie cut him off I understand if you want to leave, it's not my decision. I won't stop you she replied quietly.   
  
Eric looked at her sadly Jamie... I'm sorry he said then turned towards Paul and Mike.   
  
That's it Paul said.   
  
Yeah, we knew you'd make the right choice BUDDY' Mike replied. Yeah, Paul repeated, and all three boys walked off deeper into the forest leaving Jamie all by herself.  
***  
Reality  
***  
  
Jamie opened her eyes; her pillow was wet. She felt her cheek, it was also wet. She had been crying.  
  
Jamie what's wrong? a quiet voice asked.  
  
She turned to the side to see Eric looking at her. Nothing, I was just dreaming. It happens she said.  
  
Eric agreed as he looked back up at the stars.  
  
A long moment of silence passed before something came into Jamie's head. A question or a thought of some kind. What ever it was it nagged at her just wanting to be asked.  
  
she called quietly.  
  
He answered.  
  
They both turned over to look at each other. Jamie sighed then asked Did you ever leave me for Paul and Mike at one time?  
  
A long lingering discomfort of silence passed over the boy as he just stared at her. Finally she just couldn't take it It's just a question she said.  
  
Did you say would I' or Did I'? he asked.  
  
Did you she repeated and rolled back onto her back.  
  
She closed her eyes and waited for Eric's answer, it didn't take long.  
  
he answered plainly, and he rolled back over.  
  
Now content, Jamie went back to sleep; her mind at ease. Eric on the other hand could burst with joy! it was happening, and he couldn't wait to tell Mike and Paul.


	6. Frosty Memories

ch6

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Frosty Memories  
  


Brrr, Paul why did we have to come up here? Melissa whined.  
  
I don't know, ask the genius with the sweater on Paul replied.  
  
Eric answered before Melissa could repeat it Because it's the quickest way to Genexxa City  
  
And my next gym battle Jamie added.  
  
Sorry kido but your next battle is in Paquet City Mike corrected.  
  
Our young group was hiking up the mountainous range of Crystal Island, a short cut to Genexxa City.  
  
I think we're going to get lost, I think we're going to get lost, I think we're going to get lost, I think we're going to get lost, Katie kept repeating.  
  
Mike scowled at her Come on Kate, be a little more positive  
  
She smiled a sly grin and said I _know_ we're going to get lost, I _know_ we're going to get lost, I _know_ we're going to get lost, I _know_ we're going to get lost  
  
Jamie lagged behind the group as she took in the wondrous sights and smells of nature. It reminded her of home because of so many similarities. The evergreens, the freshly fallen snow, the sounds of many creeks and a main river, nothing but mountains for miles. Just like home. She let her mind drift off again at the thought of it.  
  
a female voice yelled.   
  
Jamie snapped out of her trance and looked at her friends but they were clueless on who shouted.  
  
Suddenly the voice spoke again. You're not allowed through here  
  
We can go where ever we want Katie complained.  
  
This is a public trail Eric countered You have no right to tell us were to go  
  
You think so huh The voice replied. At that exact moment a girl jumped down from a ledge and stood in front of the group. Well, if that's how you feel about then go right ahead but one of you has to battle me first. And you can only use an Eevee  
  
The girl had short blue hair and wore a trainers jacket, shirt, and shorts. She had obviously been here a while. She picked off a pokeball and casually released it. No one was surprised to see another Eevee pop out. The girl scanned the group that just stood there. She grinned slyly Don't tell me none of you guys have an Eevee!  
  
Eric and the others looked around to each other, did anyone have an Eevee?  
  
Ha, ha, ha I guess no one wants to challenge the great Mika aka Digiberry or in this case Satoshi Taski the girl boast. Her Eevee growled viciously Chase them off Eevee Satoshi ordered and her Eevee charged for Eric.  
  
No sooner had Satoshi said that when a pokeball came flying over everyone's heads and as it landed it realeased a rolling fuzz ball?! The rolling ball bounced into the air and collided with Satoshi's Eevee. After the hit another Eevee unrolled itself and landed gracefully on the ground.  
  
Satoshi's Eevee got to it's feet and looked up at it's trainer. Well don't just stand there! she ordered pointing out at the others   
  
Satoshi's Eevee nodded and tried for a Take Down, but the mysterious Eevee jumped up and curled into a ball then took off at break-neck speed towards Satoshi's Eevee. The two collided once more but the other Eevee just kept going forward until a second after. Satoshi's Eevee flew a few feet and landed on the ground with a thud. It slowly got to it's feet and wobbled around before Satoshi called it back.   
  
She smiled with a sigh as she looked at the pokeball. Good work Eevee, you tried  
  
Everyone turned to see the mysterious Eevee run towards and into the group. They all backed away to see it jump into Jamie's arms. She stroked Shadow and rubbed his little neck. Sparky, who was perched on her shoulder, patted the Eevee on the head.  
  
Wonderful job Shadow Jamie praised lightly.  
  
Is that your Eevee? Satoshi asked.  
  
Jamie nodded. Satoshi was stunned I've never seen an Eevee attack like that before  
  
No one has except for those how have played Pokemon Stadium. I've trained hit to do that rolling tackle attack. It's a nifty move. But you seemed so harsh on your Eevee, why?  
  
I'm not really that harsh on him, he lacks self confidence. I thought if I showed more of mine he'd become more confident in himself. I guess not  
  
Your Eevee needs easier battles to help, Satoshi Paul explained or it may never become battle worthy  
  
I already have faith in him, he's come a long way since the first day I got him Satoshi said. Anyway, you guys are free to go if you want. This mountain range is a border of a huge valley and it takes at least a week and a half to cross, then over on the other end of the mountain range is Genexxa City. I hope you guys have lots of supplies Satoshi warned.  
  
Don't worry, we have enough to last us a month if necessary Mike said.  
  
Well good Satoshi agreed Then you guys should be fine, just make sure you have something to keep you guys warm because this mountain range is famous for freak snowstorms, but once you reach into the valley it will be nice and warm  
  
Are you going to Genexxa? Katie asked.  
  
Satoshi shook her head with a smile No, I stay in the valley. I just came into town to pick up some supplies. My friend Hasan is waiting a little further up. I'll go with you guys and guide you Satoshi offered.  
  
Thanks, at least now I know we won't freeze to death up here Melissa said glaring at Eric.  
  
But bundle up Mel! Eric retorted.  
  
Paul reached into Melissa's backpack and pulled out her coat. She put it on and wrapped herself tight. Everyone followed in turn. Jamie kindly assisted Eric as he put his one, but when he lifted his right arm his gasp extreme pain shot up his right side where he got shot. He held his side for a moment, a look of worry crossed Jamie's face, but he casually looked up and smiled at her I'm fine, it was only a little pain  
  
Even though he looked like he meant it, it still didn't convince her.  
~  
  
I'd like everyone to meet my friend Hasan Satoshi introduced.  
  
the crew chimed.  
  
A young man with a Charmander standing obediently next to him. He had short black hair with the tips bleached. It looked neat, plus he was wearing a black track suit with the ADIDAS logo on it.  
  
_Definitely an author _Jamie thought, which in turn made her ask What's your pen name?  
  
Hasan answered bluntly. He turned to Satoshi There's another storm front coming in. If we want to make it to the valley we better get moving, or we came stay here until it's gone  
  
Let's go Satoshi ordered.  
  
The group started heading up two by two, Jamie kept her eye on Eric as they started their hike up into the mountains.  
  
But right behind them listening and following was bad news. Team Rocket.  
  
Cid you heard the guy, a blizzard is going to hit up there soon Swan protested.  
  
Yes I know but if we leave now and follow them we won't get caught in it Cid explained.  
  
Let's just go The other urged, and so they started their trek close behind.  
~  
  
a voice yelled catching all the kids off guard. Jamie looked to see a young girl with blond hair, blue jeans, sweat shirt, and western coat, and cowboy hat on. She was sitting on a Ponyta that had the whole western saddle and bridal get-up. On the path just ahead of her was a Furret that was herding a single Mareep. It was quite a cute sight.  
  
She talked in a lovely western accent Where y'all from? she asked.  
  
I'm from Pallet Town Jamie answered I'm Jamie, or Sparky16 if you are an author  
  
Yep, I'm from the same pasture, in other words I'm an author too. I'm known as Meep da sheep, but y'all can just call me Mary!  
  
Good to meet you Mary, I'm Melissa or Pikajenn, which ever you prefer, and_  
  
I'm Katie or on ff.net Evil Cassidy Katie cut in.  
  
I'm Satoshi or Mika aka Digiberry  
  
And I'm Hasan or Talut on ff.net Hasan finished.  
  
Nice to meet ya folk Mary said. She looked over at the boys and saw Eric, she smiled Hey are you Gary Oak?  
  
Eric shook his head and put his right arm around Jamie and smiled; despite the pain No, I'm Eric Oak his little brother  
  
Ha! didn't know he had a sibblin' besides his sister! Mary laughed.  
  
We have to get moving Hasan started.  
  
Right, mind if I follow? Mary asked Just till we get to the valley  
  
Paul said.  
  
By then the snow had started to fall lightly but by the time two and a half hours had passed the snow was starting to fall more heavily and the air was getting colder. The breeze that had just come in wasn't helping at all either and fifteen minutes later the snow was to thick to even see five feet in front of you. Poor Jamie felt like she was in a replay of the Pokemon episode Snow way out  
  
It's probably going to end up that way to she muttered to herself.  
  
Just then she heard Eric, he was shivering fiercely and she was sure that this cold wasn't good for his health. Guys we have to find shelter, Eric can barely hold up and I'm tired to! Jamie shouted over the storm.  
  
They all turned around to see Eric just holding in there and they agreed.  
  
Not so fast someone yelled. The voice scorched Jamie's heart and built up her rage all over again, but she knew she couldn't deal with this right now. Eric was her first priority, she had to get him out of there. Just then she heard Mary yell Jamie, Eric get away  
  
They both looked up to see a stream of flames headed straight at them. Jamie threw Eric's arm around her neck and they ran in the other direction. Suddenly the ground gave way, no, they ran off they edge of the cliff and started falling.  
  
Jamie, Eric! everyone yelled.  
  
Just then Cid Ran and jumped off to, he was going to follow them and finish the job. Everyone ran to the edge and looked down to see nothing but blackness, It was to dark out.  
  
We have to make shelter. We need to work together so we can survive the night Hasan yelled.  
  
They all agreed and together with their fire pokemon they were able to burn a snow cave and seal it off.  
  
I hope they'll be okay Angel said.  
  
Everyone looked at her except her own team mates and that's when it struck everybody. All eleven of them were just kids stuck in the middle of no where, in a blizzard, with little food, little water,and all they had for heat was Charmander, Charizard, and Ponyta. They were all trapped, scared, and wanting to survive.


	7. When Enough Is Enough

ch7

Pokemon The Next Generation  
When Enough Is Enough!  
  


  
Jamie and Eric's screams were quickly followed by a thud as they landed in a snow bank, and Eric let out another cry but in pain. Jamie slowly helped him up, supporting whatever weight of his she could. She watched as he could barely keep his eyes open. She couldn't let him fall asleep, not yet.  
  
Hang on Eric, I'll get you to some place warm. Don't worry you'll be alright That last sentence to reassure herself more than him.  
  
She looked at the cliff wall and tried to reach for Rover's pokeball but Eric started to slip. She quickly grabbed him again and tried to rethink her situation. Suddenly she heard something land in the snow bank behind her. She looked back to see Cid.   
  
_The next time you two meet, don't let your anger take over. Use your judgment first _Eric's words echoed in her mind and this time he was right. Now was no time for fighting, it was a time for team work, but would she be able to get through to him?  
  
Eric's weak voice caught her attention instantly and she saw him started to get weaker.  
  
Well, looks like your boyfriend isn't doing to well there, Jamie Cid remarked the a cruel chuckle.  
  
That's it. I've had enough of your attitude Cid. I don't know where you got it from but it has to stop. Now I need you to grab Rover and release him for me. I have to get Eric out of the cold before he gets sicker Jamie said.  
  
Cid smiled No! I'd rather watch him die, then kill you. So excuse me while I go take a seat  
  
  
  
At that very instant he turned around to face the girl. Her breath was labored, her face red and her eyes held a glistening of tears. Cid was mad.  
  
My name is_ Cid started but Jamie's plea cut him off.  
  
Shawn please. You are not like this! You are better than this. I know you better! You are not a bad person and you a definitely not a killer. I'm mean sure you're a jack ass sometimes but that always made us laugh. just please, I need your help. I've never asked much from you and I'm not asking much from you now. Just please, please take the pokeball Jamie chocked, and at that very moment tears started to streak down her face. I thought we were friends.  
  
Those last words hammered him as Cid felt something pull and tug at his insides. He looked back up at Jamie to see her still crying but trying to get the job done herself but she couldn't keep a hold on Eric, and the boy himself, Cid could see, was slipping away.  
  
Jamie reached down for her pokeball again when suddenly another reached for it and grabbed it. She looked up to see Cid, but he was looking at the pokeball. Cid released Rover quickly and looked at Jamie. She yelled her command over the storm Rover, burn a cave in the side of the mountain, hurry  
  
The little Quilava obeyed and Jamie started to almost literally drag him there. As she moved a great amount of weight was lifted off of her and she looked to see Cid had grabbed Eric's other arm and was helping her out. She couldn't help smile to herself.  
  
They sat the boy up against the corner of the cave and looked at the opening.  
  
We have to close it off. Lets start packing snow up against the door to close it Cid said.  
  
Jamie shook her head Step aside Cid and watch how a pro does it!  
She reached for a pokeball Arty I choose you! and the not so little anymore' baby Articuno popped out.  
  
Cid's jaw hit the floor You have an Articuno?!  
  
Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't notice it before! Jamie said.  
  
I thought it was just a blue pom-pom with wings. And what's up with this one! It's all white. There's not a trace of blue on it. Your Articuno is a freak!  
  
My little freak! Jamie said affectionately as she rubbed the baby bird's feathers under his beak. And if I hadn't been petting Arty right now you would've had your eyes pecked out for calling him a freak  
  
It has attitude?  
  
Like you wouldn't believe Jamie answered. She pointed Arty towards the door Arty, use your ice beam to seal off the entrance Jamie said.  
  
The young bird was quickly at it and faster than you could say the entrance was seal by a thick sheet of ice.  
  
Rover, burn a hole on either side of the entrance for air, about the size of a tennis ball, and make it near the top corners Jamie asked. The little Quilava did and now Jamie was able to tend to her best friend.  
  
She walked over to his side, took off her jacket and laid it on the floor, the gently laid Eric down on it. Cid heard Jamie curse under her breath as she opened his coat and slid the blood stained sweatshirt up, he was sure, suspecting the worse, and she found it. She looked at him Could you go into my backpack and bring me my first first aid kit. Be carefull when you open it though  
  
Cid scoffed Why should I be careful of a backpack? he said as he reached in, and no sooner had he said that when_  
  
and a couple a' hundred volts shot into Cid's body.  
  
The boy quickly removed it to see Sparky pop out with the kit, and with an angry glare and a huff, Sparky pranced over to Jamie. The little Pichu handed the kit to Jamie with a smile. it chimed.  
  
Jamie chuckled out loud and remarked That's why! Sparky was sleeping  
Cid gave her a smirk, she hadn't changed a bit. At least her wittiness and sense of humor hadn't.  
  
Cid give me a hand here please Jamie asked.  
  
Cid didn't scoff, whine, walk away, or even say a word. No, instead he walked over and got down onto his knees and helped! As they went to work Cid began to wonder why he was all of a sudden being so nice, he knew why, deception, that's was and that's what he was doing. But what he didn't notice was that both of them had just finished stopping Eric's bleeding, and replaced the bandages.  
  
Now.  
  
What a water? I have a few bottles in my backpack Cid offered.  
  
Yes please Jamie sighed tiredly.  
  
Cid got up and and went to his backpack and as he pulled out the water he also pulled out something else. One of his throwing knives. He turned his head to make sure Jamie wasn't looking; she wasn't. She was to busy tending to that Oak boy. He chuckled and started to walking towards her. Jamie kept her attention on Eric and when she looked up to see Cid she also saw the knife coming right at her!  
~  
He'll kill her Paul said.  
  
She's probably already dead Shadow sighed.  
  
Melissa and Katie were already upset about their two friends. One was already injured and the other was stuck in a death trap. Paul held Melissa tightly as did Mike with Katie.  
  
Listen, I have faith in Jamie, she's a real scrapper. I'd be more worried about Cid than her. Mike stated confidently.  
  
Mike's right you guys Mary started, We have to have faith in her and Eric  
  
In fact Satoshi cut in I wouldn't be surprised if Jamie taught him a real good lesson  
  
We can only hope Melissa said as she sniffed to clear her stuffed up nose from crying. Katie wiped a tear off her cheek.  
  
I hope they don't kill each other Demon said to Swan who nodded.  
  
We'll find out tomorrow Hasan finished.  
~  
Jamie looked up at Cid, he had missed and Jamie was much to fast, in other words she had dodged the knife. She jumped to her feet and stood back and just as Cid came at her again she reached out and grabbed his wrist that had the deadly weapon on the other end and ripped it from his hand. Jamie was fuming.  
  
Cid! What the heck is wrong with you, have you gone mentally insane? Why in the world are you trying to kill me. We were suppose to be best friends. What are you thinking? she yelled.  
  
Sheesh get a grip Jamie, I mean, it's only the pokemon wor_  
  
Is that it!? Your acting like Tai off of that digimon show_ careless. Just because you think that we're in a different world you think you can kill me and I'll be fine back home.  
  
At that moment she slapped across the face, and not lightly. Jamie continued. Guess again Cid. This is our real world now, and if you kill me here I won't becoming back. This is real Cid and what you do here could affect your entire future. Your fourteen and I'm eighteen, I'd expect you to know better than that but I guess I was wrong. Smarten up boy and that was the last thing she said to him.  
  
She crouched down next to Eric who was sleeping, he was cold and Jamie had to warm him up but how? The tears started to flow again as she was stuck on what to do, she couldn't help him. She pulled eric's coat off him more and her own blanket from her backpack but it still wasn't enough.  
  
Jamie looked up at Cid, tears in her eyes, he was obviously still a little stunned that Jamie would actually slap him but he was also curious, an old part of him came back and now he was wondering why was she crying?  
  
She looked up at him and said I can't help him she said over her whimpers, and that's when Cid did the unexpected. He took off his trench coat and placed it over Eric. Jamie shook her head It's still not enough she whispered.  
  
Just then Pi pi chu! Sparky cried, and the rest of her pokemon appeared, and so did some of Cid's.  
  
They walked over to Eric and nestled down next to him. Arty took up the most room with one of his wings covering the boy but he also knocked Jamie back into Cid. The two looked at each other, Jamie smiled as she looked back at Eric They're keeping him warm  
  
Is that enough? Cid asked in a calm manner.  
  
Jamie nodded and a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek Yes, that's enough


	8. Just In Time

ch8

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Just in Time  
  


Eric opened his eyes to see the rocky ceiling of the cave and the many pokemon surrounding him. He slowly sat up to see not only his blanket but Jamie's blanket and jacket come tumbling off of him. Even a trench coat fell off. He looked over and nearly fainted. At the other side of the cave was Jamie and Cid wrapped in a blanket sleeping against each other. Never would he think to see the day. Well now he knew who the trench coat belonged too.  
  
Sparky opened his little eyes to see Eric wide awake and feeling well.   
  
the little one cried and quickly thunderbolted Jamie and Cid.  
  
The two cried out, but Eric quickly cleared his throat to catch their attention.  
  
Well he had caught Jamie's instantly and she got up from Cid and ran to him, greeting him with open arms and a gentle hug.   
  
I thought I had lost you she choked as they held each other tight.  
  
I told you, you can't lose me. I always keep coming back He said.  
  
Suddenly a blast of fire melted the entrance and they all looked up to see the faces of their friends.  
  
Melissa and Katie cried out.  
  
All three ran to each other and greeted each other as if they hadn't seen one another in years. (You know with the screaming, and the hugging and stuff) and Eric was greeted with pats on the back and head and so forth.  
  
Cid was greeted the same way as Eric, and a few hugs from the girls. Cid turned to Jamie Well I guess I'll be seeing you in the league  
  
Jamie gave him a clueless look.  
  
I'm doing the gym bit! Cid said bluntly.  
  
Ohhhhh, I get it. Ha! you won't beat me though Jamie said confidently, hinting it with a joke from there past.  
  
Well, whatever. See yah around Cid said and him and the Rockets walked away.  
  
The others looked at her in wonder What did you do to him Jamie? Melissa asked with a smile.  
  
Jamie simply smiled back and answered You could just say that I slapped some sense into him  
  
And what a beautiful sight it was to! Eric added with a laugh.  
  
How did you guys find us anyway? Jamie asked.  
  
Satoshi smiled Hasan's been here longer than I have, he knew how to get down here without taking the same method you guys had so conveniently taken  
  
Mary cut in And my Furret and Mareep sniffed out. I caught these two critters up here in these mountains  
  
Demon had his Charizard burn through the ice Katie finished.  
  
Come on you guys, we need to get to the Pokemon Center in the Valley before it starts to snow again Hasan insisted.  
  
Lets get out of here Jamie sighed The sooner the better  
  
~  
It was only a few more hours before they were finally in the valley and into the Center. Eric was getting his wounds checked.  
  
Well, besides that incident up in the mountains, I'd say you'll make a full recovery. The bandages can come off in a week. Nurse Joy explained.  
  
Eric chimed and he was out of there in seconds.  
  
As Eric walked out he saw his friend waiting for him.  
  
Jamie asked.  
  
One more week and I'm done!  
  
They all sighed in unison.  
  
A poster on the bulletin board caught Jamie's eye. She walked over to it and examined it carefully. It was old, you could tell that much. It was dog eared and a little torn. Some of the color had faded and the date on it said 1998'  
  
It had a night sky background with stars and a moon, and silhouettes of a group of people and full figures of the legendary pokemon. The writing on it was in big movie poster=like letters that looked like they were going to pop out of the poster any moment.  
  
The writing on it said:  


The Legend Lives On  
with  
The Legendary Elite  
Special Seminar at Indigo Plateau  
Aug. 27, 1998  
FREE!  


  
Jamie looked back over towards Eric and the others Hey Eric, Who's the legendary Elite?  
  
Eric asked stunned.  
  
There's a poster over here advertising one of their old seminars Jamie answered.  
  
All three boys walked up next to her and looked at the old poster. It's the old design too Paul smiled.  
  
God I remember that Mike chuckled The place was packed, people had to sit on the stairs! He laughed at the thought.  
  
Who are they? Jamie repeated.  
  
Eric sighed and looked at her. Eric started to explain The Legendary Elite were the greatest trainers of all time. they were renowned for their technique, skill, and pokemon. They had competed in every league and beaten hands down without making a single pokemon faint. All of them were good and they all held a high priority in everyone's eyes.  
  
Melissa asked a question How many were there?  
  
Mike answered Four of them became the Elite four at the pokemon league for the Diamond Islands, the Fifth one was the Champ. The leader of them all went on to become the National Champion of the World. No one could beat her, but there was a match for her.  
  
Katie asked.  
  
The Champ of the Diamond Islands, those two could keep a battle going for hours and still have enough energy to go on till the morning Mike said.  
  
Wow, they must have been good Jamie concluded.  
  
They were the best of the best, and nothing could hold them back. They eventually went back out together and caught all of the legendary pokemon, thus people around the globe started calling them the Legendary Elite. But then one day it' happened Paul said.  
  
The girls asked.  
  
Eric sighed A great evil threatened the entire world. It was developed by Team Rocket to be the ultimate pokemon  
  
But it was a science experiment gone wrong Paul said.  
  
Mike continued It started destroying islands and cites as if they were nothing, but the Legendary Elite wouldn't stand for it. So on the third day of the monster's rein, the Legendary Elite and hundreds of other trainers gathered on one of the Islands here and they fought the monster  
  
Did they win? Katie asked.  
  
Everything seemed to be going fine Eric said Until it suddenly found a new source of power. We don't know how but it did, and then it opened a vortex and started to suck up people and pokemon. The Elite got sucked up to but not by accident. Once inside the Champ and the National Champion were able to seal up the monster.   
  
Later that day all the pokemon were found including the Legendary Elite's but no one else was found. People have faith that the Legendary Elite will return someday and they better, because the seal that is holding the monster is slowly deteriorating and will be back to finish the job Mike finished.  
  
Come on, lets leave Paul said, and the girl's turned around and left. The boys however stayed a moment and looked at the poster, remembering.  
  
Eric sighed Soon boys, very soon then he chuckled happily.  
  
Paul and Mike looked at him oddly and Paul asked Why are you laughing, and what did you mean by soon?  
  
Eric answered It's already started big time and it had a while ago too  
  
The boys smiled then started to laugh happily as they walked out out to join the girls.  
  
Soon guys everything will be back to normal Eric said over chuckles.  


  
To be continued  
  
Will Team Rocket ever bother Jamie again, what else could we learn about the Legendary Elite like who are they? and does this monster pose a threat to Jamie and the other authors? Find out next time in   
Pokemon The Next Generation!  
  


Author's note: No! I'm not dead, I've been away the entire summer and I'm catching up now. SO what do you think of the dramatic new turn around? And I need to know what you all think about this whole Jamie and Cid thing? Let me know! See yah ~_^


End file.
